


Gym Class

by faiinai



Series: Boxers and Punks [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Boys In Love, Everyone Is Gay, Jealousy, M/M, Muscles, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, Rivalry, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faiinai/pseuds/faiinai
Summary: On the rare day when Shinji decides to come to school, Makoto ends up having gym with him and Akihiko.Which means sharing a changing room.Yikes.





	Gym Class

The chatter of random students filled the classroom as the bell sounded.   
"Ughh, I hate gym..."  
"Damn, Toriumi was stricter than usual today..."   
"Did you hear about Saori-senpai..."   
Makoto payed no mind to any of it and put his bag on top of his desk. He clicked open the strap that held it shut, and opened the flap. Quietly, he flipped through the compartments and various books to find what he was looking for. After a bit of digging, he pulled out the objective: his gym uniform. Makoto placed the dull, silver uniform across the desk, along with the matching bottom. As the girls migrated outside of the classroom to their changing class room, more boys moved in. The crowd seemed to be entirely comprised of one student that was copied and pasted ten times. The same black hair, and the same generic Gekkoukan uniform. Makoto payed no mind to the crowd, until a splash of color within the crowd made his head turn. Within the drab blacks and gray, there was a single burst of red. Immediately, he recognized who it was. His upperclassman, and boyfriend, Akihiko Sanada. Behind him, following in a maroon peacoat, was Shinjiro Aragaki... A puzzled look came over Makoto's face, as he wondered why Shinjiro came to school all of a sudden. He was happy to see him, absolutely, but it was jarring to see him in school after he'd neglected to go for so long.... 

"Morning, Yuki-kun." Akihiko greeted as he laid his bag down at the seat across from him. Shinjiro waved to Makoto, claiming the desk next to Akihiko.  
"Morning, senpai." He responded. All of them had to be more formal with each other at school, especially when people were around. None of them could mention, or hint that they were all boyfriends. At most, they had to treat each other as friends, until they got outside of the school grounds. Makoto was bothered by this, but it couldn't be helped. Akihiko and Shinjiro felt the same way, but they only had to do this for a couple hours... Or until nobody was around. Whichever came first. 

The boys in the classroom conversed with eachother as they started to change their clothes. Sporadically, they took off their clothes. Makoto took his shirt off, exposing his thin body. Dumping his shirt on his desk, he looked around at the other students changing. Some were just getting their gym shirt on, others had just stripped and kept talking to their neighbors. He started mentally judging each of the guys bodies out of boredom...   
Meh, meh, meh, alright, kinda cute, meh, meh, me- WOAH... he stopped. 

Akihiko was changing next to Shinjiro, chatting with him. Both of their gym pants were on, the only things that weren't on were their shirts. This shouldn't have been anything shocking, he'd seen them without their shirts and more... But, he just had to marvel at how beautiful they were. He couldn't help it! They were just so gorgeous! He stared for a bit, his hands on his jeans button, and pose frozen in time. Akihiko's muscled body, with perfect shape moved and flexed as he made gestures to Shinjiro. Shinjiro had a bigger frame than Akihiko, but was just as beautifully muscular. He put his hands behind his head, showing off his perfect arms. Makoto couldn't get enough of either of them. Time was frozen for him only. The last pair of students left the classroom for gym, leaving only Akihiko, Shinjiro and Makoto in the room. The upperclassmen's conversation was now able to be heard. 

"Shinji, I think my bicep got bigger." Akihiko bragged, flexing his right arm and exposing his pumped bicep.   
"Hmm... Kinda weak, Aki." Shinjiro criticized. A scowl formed on Akihiko's face.  
"You kiddin' me? Yours don't even compare." Akihiko growled.  
"Wanna bet? Makoto!"   
Makoto broke out of his trance, coming back to reality to focus on what Shinjiro had to say. Akihiko and Shinjiro walked over to him, standing side by side, hands on their hips. Their powerful presence enticed Makoto, but also slightly frightened him. His two big, tall, and buff boyfriends surrounding him, and with him being so thin and light, he couldn't do much against them. Anybody would be at least a little scared. Akihiko spoke up.  
"Makoto, who's muscles are better? You should be able to give a fair and honest response, right?" Akihiko said. He flexed both of his arms, switching between various poses so Makoto could get a good view of them from every angle. He grunted in the transitions between poses, further adding to his display of "manliness". 

Makoto's face turned pink. He was getting excited at the sight of his colossal muscles contorting and flexing. Shinjiro watched with his arms crossed.  
"Whaddya think, babe?" Akihiko asked. Internally, Makoto was screaming, but he managed to get out a response.   
"G-Good!!" He choked out, giving a thumbs up. Akihiko stopped his posing, giving a smile and walked closer to Makoto.   
"Thanks." Akihiko said, putting his hand behind Makoto's head and bringing it to his chest. Akihiko bounced his pecs to make sure Makoto would favor him, at least from a horny perspective. Makoto's internal screaming grew louder. He gave him a quick kiss and a wink before letting him go.   
"Shinji, your turn." Akihiko said, stepping back so Shinjiro could take the stage. He huffed, and stepped up. Makoto was curious, as Shinjiro had never really shown his body off. 

His body was incredible. He started by clasping his hands together and flexing. From there, he went on to take a variety of poses. Some focused only on his biceps, some focused on his back muscles, and a lot of them displayed his massive chest. Makoto's face's pink shade darkened and turned red with each passing pose. His poses and musculature reflected a similar feeling of seeing a Greek statue. The beauty of his figure and pose complimented each other perfectly. Shinjiro was a close rival to Akihiko's, in the way he presented them and in their form. How was Makoto to choose? They were both absolutely perfect in his eyes, in both body and soul. He couldn't choose between his boyfriends... It seemed wrong to him. Shinjiro stopped posing, as Akihiko stepped up beside him.   
"So, Makoto... Who's it gonna be?" Shinjiro asked. Makoto gulped.   
"I... I can't choose..." He admitted. Akihiko's eyebrow raised in response, while Shinjiro let out a quiet grumble. 

"I love both of you too much to choose! Please don't make me..." Makoto said. Akihiko and Shinjiro paused. They stared at Makoto. Suddenly, Akihiko reached out his hand, and placed it on top of Makoto's head. He quickly ruffled his hair.   
"You're so adorable... I love you." Akihiko beamed. Makoto's face lit up in a relieved smile. Shinjiro walked up and wrapped Makoto in a tight bearhug, lifting him off the ground.  
"Stop being so cute...!" Shinjiro choked out. Was he crying? Makoto didn't know. He just liked the affection from his boyfriends.   
"I love you guys..." Makoto confessed. 

Out of the blue, something hit Akihiko.  
"Wait... What were we doing before this?" He mentioned. Shinjiro and Makoto looked at him, still wrapped in their hug. They thought for a moment. Then it hit them too.   
"SHIT. GYM CLASS!" They shouted in unison.


End file.
